


Runaway

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I love him.”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t. You only think you love him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been on my computer since 3A and I recently found it so I thought I would post it. :)

Ethan ran his hands down Danny’s naked thighs, gently pushing them apart and laying between them. He pressed kisses down Danny’s stomach, dipping his tongue into Danny’s belly button, making the human laugh and squirm. Ethan did it again, wanting to hear that sweet sound from Danny’s lips.

He moved lower, one of his hands wrapping around Danny’s cock. He ran his tongue around the head, his heart skipping a beat as Danny moaned and ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair. “Ethan..”

_“Are you really choosing a human over your family? Over me?” Aiden growled out, grabbing at Ethan’s arm. “He’s a human, Ethan. He’s not one of us.”_

_Ethan yanked his arm out of his twin’s hold. “He’s more than just a human to me, Aiden!”_

_“And would you care to explain what the hell makes him so special that you would leave your own pack? This isn’t like you Ethan, you have never fallen for a human before. Never fallen for anyone.”_

“Enough,” Danny gasped, pushing at Ethan’s shoulder. His hips bucked as Ethan continued to suck him down. “Ethan!” he whined, fingers digging into the wolf’s arm. “Fuck, get inside me already!”

Ethan pulled away and Danny sighed at the loss of contact between them. Then Ethan was leaning over, grabbing the roll of condoms off the nightstand and tearing one off. His hands shook as he put it on, Danny’s hands caressing Ethan’s thighs not helping the matter.

He was never nervous during sex. It was always get in, get off and get the hell out of there, but with Danny it was different. With Danny, he never wanted it to end.

_”I love him.”_

_“No, you don’t. You only think you love him.”_

_“Fuck you Aiden,” Ethan hissed out, zipping up his travel bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “You don’t know anything, and you don’t know me.”_

_“Ethan-“_

_“I don’t want anything to do with this pack anymore,” Ethan said, throwing the door open. He turned to look back at his brother. “And if you plan on staying, then I don’t want anything to do with you either.”_

_“They won’t let this slide, Ethan,” Aiden said. “They will kill him.”_

_“No, they will try to kill him,” Ethan replied. “I will protect him, no matter the cost. Goodbye, Aiden.”_

Ethan lost himself in the teen underneath him. Danny moaned in his ear, his hands clutching at his arms, leaving bruises that would begin to fade once Danny let go. Ethan kissed Danny as he gripped his boyfriend’s hips tightly and thrust faster. 

“I love you,” Ethan whimpered, feeling Danny’s fingers dig into his skin as the teen arched underneath him moaning loudly. “I love you, Danny.” 

_  
Danny opened the door to find a soaking wet Ethan standing on his porch with a bag on his shoulder. He stepped aside to let his boyfriend in. Ethan was shaking and looked on the verge of tears. Danny walked over and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. “Ethan, what happened?”_

_“I-I need a place to stay,” Ethan whispered, returning the embrace. “I got kicked out.” He buried his face in Danny’s neck, letting the tears go. He and Aiden had always been together and even though it was his choice to leave, he still felt his heart breaking._

_“You can stay here as long as you like._

“I love you too,” Danny whispered, as they curled around each other. He ran his fingers along Ethan’s side and smiled at him. “Even with your furry little problem.”

Ethan sat up and looked down at Danny in shock. “You know what I am.”

Danny nodded, pulling Ethan back down over top of him. “Of course I do.”

“And you still love me?”

Danny pulled Ethan in for a kiss. “Yes, I still love you.”


End file.
